


tumblr works/drabbles

by 7amlecturerambles



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Sexy Times, general mish mash of themes, some angsty stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7amlecturerambles/pseuds/7amlecturerambles
Summary: A collection of works posted on tumblr.some mature/explicit, some for general audiences.a collection of themes





	1. The Flames of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> this work was originally for valentines day!  
> come join me on tumblr @7amlecturerambles

The world had not been kind to Robert Sugden and Aaron Dingle. More like the cosmic universe had taken a giant metaphorical dump on Robert Sugden and Aaron Dingle. They had been busy has all hell for a good month, and not the good kind, like, ‘my business is booming my husband and I are going on holiday’ type of busy. No, it was ‘dealing with difficult clients and a difficult teenager and the Dingle clan in general’ type of busy. And both men were about to lose their heads.

They have hardly seen each other in the past weeks, forget about actually talking…or touching…or doing anything else for that matter. Neither of them can even muster up enough energy at the end of the day for some heavy petting. Something has got to give now, both men need to get laid by their husband, and they need it now.

And Robert has a plan…

He had perfected his ‘sick’ work so that he could thoroughly convince Nicola that he was close to death, and then took a trip down to Hotten to stock up on supplies. He doesn’t plan on to leave his home or his husband for anything, nonetheless food and the like. It is a Friday and Robert may have – okay totally did - bribe Gerry with a pay bonus and a video game of his choosing if he would put in a few extra hours at the scrapyard, and send Aaron packing early.

Robert sets about lighting the whole living room with candles (which normally, he wouldn’t bother with, considering Aaron would either scoff at the gesture or completely ignore their existence) but he was determined to make it a ‘moment.’

Robert puts on the jeans that Aaron likes, the ones that cling to his thighs and Aaron’s favorite shirt on him, and waits on the couch for his husband to get home.

When Aaron does finally arrive home, he tears though the front door in a flurry of expletives after tripping over Liv’s school bag and shoes that she dropped at the door. When he finally looks up, he is met with a darkened living room, only lit by the candles scattered through the space, casting their soft halo of light over his husband who is now standing up from his place on the couch.

“What’s all this about?” Aaron questions, looking around the room with a mixture of confusion and admiration. Robert makes his way over to where Aaron is still glued to his place in the doorway, grabbing his hands and leading him over to the couch.

“We haven’t been able to see much of each other lately and I just wanted to treat you a bit. I miss my husband you know?”

“Um, we live together…” Aaron snorts in retort.

“Well, it hasn’t felt like it, not recently. And… I MISS you…” Robert runs his hands down Aaron’s arms, pulling him down on the couch. Aaron hums as a smirk creeps onto his face and Robert pulls him in for a kiss. They kiss for a while, not making any attempt to go further, just re-discovering each other’s lips. Until Aaron pulls at Robert’s shirt buttons, slowly and deftly undoing them, smiling into Robert’s lips.

When he finally releases Robert’s chest form it’s fabric prison, he tosses the shirt aside, without so much as a second thought, in favor of pushing his husband down on the sofa and straddling his hips…

That is until the smell of smoke starts to fill the room; Aaron having totally forgotten the candles scattered around the room when he tossed Robert’s shirt aside. It is Robert who notices the flaming article of clothing first, panic running though his veins instantaneously. Robert pushes Aaron off of him, who subsequently ends up falling over the back of the sofa, and runs to the sink, filling up a dirty bowl full of water and throwing it on the flaming garment. When his first attempt doesn’t extinguish the flames completely, he grabs the top instinctively and without thinking that it was still smoking, and throws it on the ground to stamp it out, burning his hands and cursing up a storm in the process.

And that extinguishes the flames completely and the only sounds left in the room were Robert’s hisses at his injured hands and Aaron’s groans from where he is finally getting to his feet after sailing over the back of the sofa. 

“Are you okay?” Aaron asks, groaning.

“Not really…” Robert says, running over to the sink to stick his burned palms under the cool water. 

“Rob!” Aaron shouts, coming up behind his husband to assess the damage. “Those look bad…I think we need to take you to see a doctor, “concern now lacing Aaron’s voice.

“But what about our night?” Robert says through gritted teeth. 

“Robert, it’s not like you can do anything anyway with toasted hands. Come on, let’s get you checked out.” Aaron goes to the freezer and takes out a package of frozen peas and Robert cradles them in his hands. 

“What about you, are you okay?” Robert asks. “Fine, just a bump on the head,” Aaron answers. As they head for the door, Aaron puts one of his hoodies that was luckily hanging on the hook by the door on his half-naked husband as well as making sure to blow out the rest of the candles that litter the room, that is enough for the night.  
________________________________________  
After a couple of hours at A&E where they treated Robert’s burns and checked out the now golf-ball sized bump on Aaron’s head, the boys are back in the car, forgoing the prospect of Robert’s semi-fancy food for burgers instead. Aaron pulls over to the nearest lay-by so that they can eat, both too starving to wait until they actually get back to the Mill. 

‘I am sorry our weekend got ruined,” Robert says as Aaron stuffs his face into his burger. 

“Robert…” Aaron says around his bite, quickly swallowing, “its fine. I mean, I am the one that threw your shirt in an open flame.”

“Yeah, in retrospect, maybe the candles were a bad idea.”

“Candles are always a bad idea, mate,” Aaron snorts. 

“We just have been so busy lately, and we have hardly seen each other…I just wanted to make it a bit special, ya’ know?”

Aaron smiles, “I know. But Rob, you don’t have to. I just like being with you. You know, I kind of love you.”

“Really…” Robert questions, “Well, you better not tell my husband.”

“Shut up,” Aaron cheekily demands as he leans across the center console and kisses Robert deeply.

“I love you, “Aaron whispers against his lips as the pair breaks apart. 

“You are going to have to find a new favorite shirt of mine, “Robert says in return.

“Hmmm…I am sure I will. Now eat your burger, or am I going to have to feed you now, mitten hands?”


	2. I want you to fight for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: maybe the “i want you to fight for me!” for the prompt thing? but only if you feel like it! no pressure at all! thank u! xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come join me on tumblr @7amlecturerambles

Aaron barely waited until the car had stopped totally moving before he shot out and was unlocking the front door, not bothering to glance back at Robert.

When Robert finally makes his way into the house, Aaron has stripped his suit coat and tie, throwing them carelessly on the back of the sofa and was in the kitchen, getting himself a beer.

“I said I am sorry, Aaron.”

“Whatever Robert,” Aaron takes a long swig of his beer.

“Come on, what else do you want me to say?”

“Are you kidding me, really!?!”

Robert just shakes his head, holding out his hands in question. 

“Robert, you bring me to these fancy, shitty work do’s and then you barely acknowledge I am even in the room. You know I hate this shit! The only reason I go to these things is because you want me to!”

“Aaron they are work events, I have to work, that is kind of the point, you know that.”

Aaron just leans against the counter and shakes his head.

“Aaron…”

“I want you to fight for me!”

That shuts Robert up, it shuts Aaron up also, who looks down at the beer bottle that is sweating in his hands.

“What are you talking about Aaron? I don’t get ya?”

Aaron slams the now empty bottle down on the counter and blows out a harsh breath. “You ask me to go, and then you abandon me. You leave me there, alone, with these people I don’t know…it’s almost like…like you’re ashamed of me or something,” Aaron can’t look at Robert in the eye.

Neither talk for a few quiet minutes and Aaron looks up only to find that his husband has made his way across the room and is standing right in front of him.

“Aaron, you mean a lot of things to me; I feel a lot of things about you, but shame isn’t one of them, and it never has. I love you with everything I got Aaron. And I am sorry if I ever made you feel anything else.”

“I’m sorry, you know, for yelling,” Aaron says quietly.

“Aaron…” Robert continues, covering Aaron’s hands with his own, “you have nothing to be sorry for, it’s me. I just…get carried away at these things. So, you don’t have to come anymore, alright?”

“I’ll go, if you don’t leave me behind.”

“Like I could ever…” Robert gives a sly smile and leans in for a soft kiss, one that Aaron returns.

And he doesn’t, the next work event has Robert toting Aaron aground the room, showing him off like the trophy husband Robert thinks he is.


	3. I'm tired of being your dirtly little secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: “i’m tired of being your dirty little secret” please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come join me on tumblr @7amlecturerambles

“Aaron, you have to make a decision, I am tired of being your dirty little secret. You and Robert don’t need any more of those.”

“Yes, okay Paddy…” Aaron whispers harshly down the phone to his surrogate father. “I am still trying to work on him. You know what Robert is like. Just give me a few more days Paddy, I’ll butter him up some more.” Aaron continues to whisper through the phone, taking a sip of a beer, standing in his kitchen.

Aaron hangs up the phone and continues drinking his beer at the counter. But, what Aaron didn’t notice was that Robert was listening to the whole of his covert conversation from his place, hidden on the stairs, and now he was more than worried. 

Aaron had been acting strange for the past week. He had been leaving the house earlier than normal, which for Aaron, was already a red flag, but getting to the scrapyard after Robert. The same pattern would continue when it was closing time. Aaron would stick behind at the yard claiming to do some ‘much needed’ overtime- none that Robert could see, and then wouldn’t get home till hours later. 

Robert would be lying to himself if he said that he wasn’t worried. He and Aaron had worked out their issues years ago, and that nagging thought that he wasn’t good enough, that Aaron would one day realize his mistake and up and leave him again.

And their communication was better than ever, or so he thought.

Later that night, the pair were laying on the couch, watching some shit T.V. show (Aaron’s pick- of course) and Robert decides to speak up.

“We’re okay…right?” Robert tentatively asks, running his hand up and down Aaron’s thigh where his legs are seated on Robert’s lap.

Aaron turns his attention away from the screen to give his husband a bemused look, “What are you on about?”

“I just mean us, we’re okay right? Nothing you want to tell me?”

“It seems like there is something you want to say…” Aaron countered.

Robert sucked in a large breath, unsure if he wanted to continue, when Aaron sits up properly and strokes Robert’s arm.

“Rob…come on…you can talk to me you know?”

“It’s just…you have been sneaking out of here early, staying out late. We haven’t had our usual lunch dates. And…I heard you on the phone this morning, having a quiet conversation. I just can’t help but be a little worried Aaron.”

Aaron takes in everything his husband just said, and then bursts out into laughter.

“I don’t think it is that funny Aaron, I’m worried.”

Aaron just leans in and pecks his husband’s lips and reaches for his phone. “You’re right, I have been keeping a secret. But it’s this…”

Aaron turns his phone to Robert and reveals a picture of a litter of German Sheppard puppies.

“This is my secret. Paddy only has two left.”

“That is why you told him you were trying to butter me up…” Robert said in recognition.

“I knew you would say no right away. So, I thought…”

Robert pulls Aaron into his side, “Yeah, keep trying…It’s still a no. I don’t care how cute they are. And from now on. I am going to have Paddy turn you away from the puppies.”


	4. Wedding 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: Pls can u write the day before the wedding jitters? <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come join me on tumblr @7amlecturerambles

Aaron and Robert refused to spend the night before their wedding apart, they didn’t care how many times Victoria yelled at them about it being “bad luck” and all that.

They had already spent too much time apart in the last year, they weren’t about to spend anymore away from each other, if even for just a night.

But, they had agreed to a family dinner at the pub with Vic, Liv, Chas and even Paddy (although the three former’s weren’t exactly thrilled with the whole situation, but the were there and they weren’t slagging Robert off, so Aaron wasn’t going to push it.)

But, Aaron really wasn’t paying too much attention to his family anyway. He was too busy paying attention to his future husband (again.) When he and Robert decided to give it another go, Aaron had forgoed his usual avoidance to PDA in exchange for loving the man that he had been separated from.

They had been knocking knees, tangling fingers and exchanging pecks all evening until they ditched their families and headed back to the Mill. Once they had gotten themselves into bed and turned out the lights, they lay next to each other in silence, surrounded by the darkness for what seemed like forever. 

Robert is the first to speak up, “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Aaron whispers in return, “you?”

“More nervous than our first wedding?” Aaron asks.

“Way more. You are stuck with me this time, legally. And it is not like your family is all that excited about it all, are they?”

Aaron scoots himself closer to Robert in bed, and slings an arm over Robert’s hop, running his thumb in gentle circles around his hipbone.

He leans forward and places a gentle kiss on Robert’s lips, “Good, being stuck with you is exactly how I want to be,” Aaron kisses him again, “My family can shove it.”

Rob chuckles, “Okay, no more talk of your family. No offense, but thinking of Paddy is sort of a mood killer.”

It’s Aaron’s turn to chuckle as he wraps his arms around Robert and buries his head in Robert’s chest, letting out a big sigh. Robert holds him for a minute, feeling the weight of him in his arms, his beard tickling Robert’s naked chest.

“I love you, you know,” Robert says into the darkness.

“You better,” was Aaron’s muted retort.

Robert untangles his legs from Aaron’s to deliver a quick jab to his shin, both of them laughing.

“I love you,” Aaron finally returns.


	5. you're so clingy, I love it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: : Can you please write You're so clingly, I love it. Pretty please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come join me on tumblr @7amlecturerambles

Aaron had taken Liv on holiday for a few weeks, just the two of them. Liv would be heading off to art school in a couple of months time and Aaron wanted some proper brother/sister bonding time before she leaves. Robert understood, of course, but he still missed his family terribly.

He had been puttering around the empty Mill for two weeks now, all by himself. Gerry had taken Aaron and Liv’s lead and taken a lad’s holiday, leaving Robert completely on his own, at home and at the scrapyard.

Robert had tea at the pub practically every night, even offering to help Victoria in the kitchen on some of those occasions (no, he is not lonely, thank you very much; can’t a guy just help out his little sister?)

He would then crawl into bed at the end of the day, usually in one of Aaron’s hoodies or a pair of his sweatpants, and wait for Aaron’s nighttime call.

Robert is fucking lonely and he wants his family back.

A long week later, when Aaron and Liv finally return home, Robert barely lets the pair get in the door before he is up on them, wrapping them both up in the crushing hug. Liv brushes him off quickly, but Aaron returns the hug, offering up a kiss to his husband as well.

“Hmmm, I missed you,” Robert hums against his lips.

“Me too,” Aaron returns, smacking another quick peck to Robert’s lips before they move to take all the bags upstairs. When Aaron reaches his bedroom, he flops on the bed in a huff, Robert following him soon after.

“God, I am so tired, I could sleep all day. Fuck it, I am,” Aaron yawns.

“Your mum has already called me three times asking if you are home yet. You know she is going to come looking after you,” Robert says. 

“Let her, I am not moving,” Aaron is practically asleep already.

Robert scoots on the bed a short distance so that he is practically draped over his husband, sighing happily.

“You’re so clingy…” Aaron observes, but still wrapping his arms around Robert and pulling him tighter nonetheless.

“I missed you…a lot. Why, are you complaining?”

“No, I like it.”

The pair fall into a fast slumber, that is until Liv charges into their room, waking them up, informing them to sort Chas out because she had been calling Liv now non-stop.


	6. how drunk was I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> potential stag do scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come join me on tumblr @7amlecturerambles

They finally give in; their families had convinced them to have a stag do. Both Aaron and Robert resisted for so long, considering it wasn’t their first wedding and all, and really…stag do’s just aren’t their *thing*, but enough nagging from Vic, Chas and Charity will break anybody (not that Charity cared about the occasion, she just wanted an excuse to get pissed on free booze.)

Victoria had suggested that they theme that party- 90’s boy bands- but one withering stare from both her big brother and her brother-in-law killed that idea before it even got off the ground.

So, that is why the two of them are leaning against one another in the corner of the Woolpack, beers in hand, watching Faith do shots and Jai and Gerry talk about Tip’s unreasonably colored shits in a slightly slurred tone.

“I can’t believe they roped us into this mess,” Robert mopes, taking in the scene, a grimace gracing his face.

“I can, you know our families…nags, the lot of them.”

“Well, at least it is not actually our wedding day tomorrow, because this would just be…sad.”

They share a pained smile as Faith comes sauntering over with a tray of shots in hand.

“Come on boys…” she coaxes, “get stuck in. Wipe off those sour faces! It is a supposed to be a party you know?”

“Some party…” Robert mumbles only to get a kick under the table for his comment.

“Just one Gran, okay?” Aaron concedes, to Faith’s raised eyebrows.

The trio takes the shot, grimacing at the burn. 

And if only Aaron had taken his own advice….

And exceedingly short amount to time later, Aaron had finished off the tray of shots that was put before them and he was, to put it extremely mildly, fucking plastered.

Aaron, after cheering Gerry on as he made his way through the ABBA songbook, came over to where Robert was still sulking in the corner, now blushing furiously over his husband’s drink-fueled antics. He sits down, okay, really flops down, next to Robert, which in turn spills the drink Aaron had in his hand all over Robert’s lap.

“You know…I just love you…” Aaron slurs at Robert, “like…a lot. Even though you are a pain in the ass.”

Robert squints at Aaron, who is grinning like a drunken idiot, “Why thank you dear…” Robert returns through gritted teeth.

“Why don’t we get out of here…” Aaron’s fingers crawl up Robert’s slightly dam thighs, “I got plans for you at home. You know that thing I do, with my tongue that you like…”

“Okay! Time to get you home!” Robert interrupts before his husband can go into any further details. The pair says their goodbyes and stumble down the road, back to the Mill (Liv having decided to stay at the pub for the night to save her eyes from any damage.)

When they tumble through the door, Robert goes to the kitchen to get Aaron a much needed glass of water. While he does so, Aaron makes his best attempt at removing his shoes, only getting one off successfully.

“I am going to rock your world Mr. Sugden,” Aaron garbles to him before flopping down on the couch.

By the time Robert returns from the kitchen and walks through to the living room, Aaron is face down in the couch cushions, snoring away. Robert leaves the water and some painkillers on the coffee table, kisses his head lightly, and goes upstairs to let his husband sleep it off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning, Aaron wakes with a groan and a pounding head. Robert had started breakfast already when he wakes, turning away from the pan at his husband’s ministrations.

“Morning! How are we feeling, dear husband?”

“Worse with your loudness. What happened?”

“Blame Faith, she’s a bad influence…”

“When isn’t she?” Aaron retorts, trying to sit up straight and failing at it.

“She pushed the shots on you, not that you needed much convincing.”

“How drunk was I?” Aaron asked, trying to piece together the previous night’s events.

“Well, let’s just say Gerry has some dirt on you now, so you might want to be a little nicer.”

Aaron groans again and puts his hand into his hands.

“Robert…” Aaron muffles into his palms, “How did I end up wearing reindeer antlers and a badge that says ‘I love my hubby’s booty?’”


	7. A dog for Robron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: Prompt you say? Yaaaaassss. How about Robbo and Aaron finally getting a dog but trying to figure out which one will work for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come join me on tumblr @7amlecturerambles

Robert finally gave up the good fight (although they both knew he would give in eventually, it was only a matter of time. But, at this point, Robert had been at it for so long, he literally didn’t know how to say yes- it was like a reflex- or a bad tic.)

He and Aaron were getting a dog, much to Robert’s dismay. It’s not that he hates dogs, he liked Alfie quite a bit, but there is a difference between liking them and having them in your house. Especially not after you have taken special care to decorate your home to your liking (he doesn’t need some mutt messing up all of his hard work.)

But, after weeks and weeks of endless goading- and something new Aaron did with his tongue one night that he is depriving him of if he doesn’t get his way- they are at an animal shelter looking thought endless cages of dogs. Aaron is in heaven…and Robert just sees rows of potential messes. 

Robert was adamant that they get a small dog, something low maintenance (really that they can put in the other room and forget about,) but Aaron went on and on about how great of a dog Clyde was, and how loyal, and a great buddy…and so on and so forth. In the end, they decided to just go and have a look for themselves.

“What about this one?” Aaron asks, stopping and kneeling in front of a kennel housing a scruffy-looking pup, who was responding excitedly to Aaron’s gentle petting through the cage.

“What definition of ‘small’ does coming up to your waist fit under Aaron?”

“He kind of looks like Alfie, doesn’t he?” Aaron continues without even a second glace back at his perturbed husband, too pre-occupied with the licks to his hand. “Yeah, keep looking.”

They make their way through the rows and rows of cages, Robert thinking more and more about the damage that whatever ‘creature’ they end up with when Aaron stops dead in his tracks and Robert knows he is fucked.

And that is how they end up with George, a french bulldog that is a little worse for wear and missing a few teeth. Aaron is thrilled…Robert not so much.

But don’t tell his husband, but Robert and George grow on each other, their late night TV hangouts on the couch are proof of that.


	8. can you guys just fuck already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come join me on tumblr @7amlecturerambles

To say that Robert and Aaron were in a honeymoon period was an understatement, so say the least. This is the first time they have ever gotten to really experience the phenomenon of a honeymoon period at all, so they are reveling in it, finally home and tanned from their trip to Italy. 

Robert and Aaron were loved up, and it was frankly disgusting to the world around them. The whole of the village knew not to ask one man about the other because then they have to listen to them go on about honeymoon escapades, and yeah, nobody has time for that.

So the boys do the whole village a massive favor and go out into town one Saturday night (give the strangers of Hotten a taste of their love and give everybody at home a break.) Robert and agreed to go to this fancy new gay club, Rob being a bit more open to the idea since getting back together. 

They spend the night at the bar, Robert’s arm slung over Aaron’s shoulder, Aaron’s arm snaked around Robert’s waist. The pair share drinks, exchange kisses and flirt openly and unashamedly. 

They decide to move the party over to a corner booth that had just been vacated by a ruckus party of semi-youngish dudes, all three sheets to the wind. As the two parties pass, one of the guys form the inebriated crowd yells over to them, “Can you guys just fuck already! I’m sick of the sight of ya!” 

Both men stop in their tracks, utterly baffled by what they have just experienced. But, by the time they reach the booth, they can’t contain their laughter. 

“What a knob…” Aaron says, mid laugh.

“He may be a knob, but I kind of liked that suggestion.”

“Shut up,” Aaron says into his beer, taking a long sip.

Robert scoots impossibly close and runs a hand up Aaron’s jean-clad thigh, only to have it slapped away. 

“Keep going and you won’t get any for a month.”

“So much for a honeymoon period,” Robert pouts, looking like a dejected puppy, to which Aaron just continues sipping his beer, rolling his eyes at his cute, but stupid, husband.

He is hush-hush about the plans he has for the both of them when they get back home though…


	9. greasy monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come join me on tumblr @7amlecturerambles

Cain had an influx of clients at the garage; apparently some good word of mouth had done some good. The only downside was that Cain and Debbie were now swamped with work and didn’t have enough hands to finish it all.

That is where Aaron comes in.

Cain had asked, okay pretty much demanded, that Aaron lend a hand at his old stomping ground. Aaron had reminded his uncle that, in fact, he too had a business of his own that needed running. To which Cain reminded him that weekends were a thing.

So that is how Aaron, instead of spending his Saturday morning naked in bed with his gorgeous husband, he is in dirty work overalls with his head under a car bonnet.

Robert brought him lunch and a couple of cans, so at least he can spend a bit of time with his husband on a weekend. And if it leads to making out and a little heavy petting in the back seat, well, so be it, that’s his secret.

And then, because Cain loves to rub the salt in, he leaves early, leaving Aaron to lock up for the night. As he was gathering up the last of the tools littering the garage, tossing them haphazardly away (they weren’t his anyway), Aaron heard the door to the garage creak open.

“Sorry, we’re shut up for the night, mate.”

“Last I checked I wasn’t just your mate…” Aaron turned at the voice, the voice he recognized as his husbands.

“What are you doing here?” Aaron asks, smiling at his cheeky husband.

“Well, I thought I would give you a few pointers there, grease monkey. You know, I was a mechanic myself.”

“Yeah,” Aaron scoffs, “like…a thousand years ago. You have surely lost your touch by now.”

“Oh, yeah? Well maybe I could give you a few tips of a different nature then,” Robert says, more like growls, as he makes his way across the garage, towards Aaron.

“Like what?” Aaron asks, leaning against the car he was working on last.

Robert gets a hairs breadth away from Aaron, looking at his lips, running his hands down Aaron’s arms, “Like this,” he whispers as he leans in and kisses the life out of his husband.

Aaron returns the passion and is the first to stick his tongue into Robert’s mouth. The two make out like horny teenagers for what feels like hours, until Robert reaches behind Aaron and opens the back door of the car. 

“You got some plans there, eh, Mr. Dingle?” Aaron teases as they awkwardly position themselves in the small space. 

“Oh, I do, Mr. Sugden. A little payback for our dear Cain and I get to shag my grease monkey husband, so it really is a win-win.”

Aaron chuckles and grabs the back of his neck, pulling Robert back into a rough kiss.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A while later, after thoroughly testing the sturdiness o this customers vehicle, Aaron laid on top of Robert in the back seat, both panting and exhausted.

“You know, “Aaron grumbles into Robert’s bare chest, “If I have to work weekends, this might just make it easier.”

Robert laughs, running his fingers though Aaron’s messed-up curls. “Or, you could tell Cain to shove it so I can have sex with my husband in our bed?” Robert counters.

“Um, I don’t know, I kind of liked what just went on here,” Aaron says, punctuating his statement with a kiss to the center of Robert’s chest.

“Dirty little grease monkey,” Robert whispers before Aaron leans in and kisses him, shutting him up for good.


	10. Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt, a post-Aaron kidnapping fic (written before the epiosde aired)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come join me on tumblr @7amlecturerambles

It had been weeks…

Weeks without his husband sleeping next to him, the warmth radiating through his bones as he wraps his arms around him, his soft stubble scratching at his back.

Weeks since he smelled his husband’s best attempts at cooking when he walks though the door after a long day’s work.

Weeks since he shared a laugh with his husband at work over something Gerry had said.

Weeks since he heard his voice, his laugh, felt his breath on his skin, smelled his unmistakable smell.

Weeks since Aaron was taken from him.

Robert had tried, he really had, but he couldn’t find his husband. He couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat, couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe….

All the fight had gone out of him.

Robert, clad in Aaron’s trackies and hoodie, ones that he refused to wash, desperate to keep some part of him with him, even if that something is the faintest whiff of Aaron’s cheap cologne and a hint of sweat.

He is on the couch, practically catatonic, starring at a photo of him and Aaron on his phone…

The two of them, in bed, the night that they reunited. Both naked, Aaron laying on Robert’s chest, hiding his face from the camera, a hint of Robert’s beaming smile in the corner of the frame…

And now he is gone again…

Chas and Victoria are in the kitchen, whispering. Robert knows it’s about him, that he is not coping, that he has given up…

And it is all true, he has given up, he will never cope, not without Aaron.

Never without Aaron.

The police are searching, the Dingles are searching, and Robert is falling apart. 

He continues to just stare at his phone, trying to remember every little detail of Aaron’s face; the slope of his nose, his eyelashes across his cheeks, the way his hands look, those gruff work worn hands, when the picture disappears and his phone starts to ring.

It snaps him out of his perpetual haze when he realizes that it is not a number that he recognizes. He sits up quickly and answers the phone.

“Mr. Sugden…this is Hotten General. We have your husband…”

Robert breaks…

Chas takes him to the hospital, doing everything possible, almost certainly breaking every traffic law there is, speeding to the hospital. All Robert can do is stare straight ahead, each minute leading him closer to Aaron. 

Robert doesn’t wait for Chas to stop the car; he flies out the door and into the hospital. It is crowded, but Robert has laser focus. He reaches the front desk and he can’t say much, but just breaths out, “Aaron Dingle…husband.”

The nurse on duty must see the desperation on his face, because she leads him down a series of hallways without another word. They reach a crowd, one full of police officers and hospital staff, but the nurse continues to lead him through the crowd and pushes her way into the room.

When she opens the door, Robert freezes…

There, sitting up on the bed, bruised, bloodied and broken, being swarmed by doctors and other hospital staff all trying to assess the damage that was done…was Aaron.

Was his Aaron.

And Robert’s knees buckle when his husband finally looks up at him.

Robert lets out a sob and while still unsteady on his feet, does his best to make his way over to Aaron. Robert grabs his face holding onto him probably too tightly, but not that he really cares at the moment, resting his forehead against Aaron’s.

They just share ragged breaths for a moment, Aaron’s hands coming up to rest on top of Robert’s.

Then Robert finally gathers himself enough to speak…

“You keep leaving me,” he says, sadness and relief lacing his words.

“But I always come back, don’t I?” Aaron returns.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They let Aaron out of hospital the next morning; nothing had been severely injured, although he looks a little worse for wear, and with word that the police would be in touch.

When they get home, Aaron goes to the kitchen to start making a brew…

The problem is, Robert hasn’t let go of his hand since the hospital.

“Robert, you are going to have to let go at some point…”

“I beg to differ.”

“Robert, I am not going to let you hold my hand while I take a piss, I draw the line…come on.”

“Okay, I’ll go make the bed. It is sort of a mess in there…” Robert says reluctantly, not really wanting to leave his husband’s side.

But before he leaves the kitchen, Aaron catches his wrist…

“Robert…I am never letting you go.”


	11. His Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt:For @aarondingel who wanted a drabble about Robert’s hands on Aaron’s face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come join me on tumblr @7amlecturerambles

Aaron has kissed a lot of people in his 26 years of life. Some of them one night stands, some of them with casual dates, some of them with people he loved, but none have lived up to these kisses, the ones he gets from his husband, a man who he loves more than anything in the world.

And the fact that he has these enormous hands is just the cherry on top of that perfect blonde cake.

They are sprawled out on the sofa, after spending the day in town with Liv, her complaining the whole time about how loved up they were and how much therapy she is going to need.

But now, it is just the two of them, some car show playing in the background that normally Robert would be focused on trashing if his mouth wasn’t busy with Aaron’s. 

There is no rush, no need to take it any further than just kissing. Robert moves his hands from where they are gripping Aaron’s biceps to his face, cupping his cheeks as he goes in for another kiss. Robrert’s thumbs massage Aaron’s jaw, rubbing small circles as the two lips fit together so perfectly.

Aaron scoots even closer to Robert between kisses, so that he is practically sitting in his lap, rubbing his hand up and down his husband’s thighs.

Yes, Aaron has kissed a lot of people, but this…right here, his husbands huge hands cupping his face like it is the most precious thing in the world, engulfing his heart with total protection and safety, Aaron Dingle knows that this is the only person he wants to kiss for the rest of his days.


	12. After the Credits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after credits fic for the April 17, 2018 episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come join me on tumblr @7amlecturerambles

They kept their distance the rest of the evening, Aaron going out into the yard to pound some scrap about. Robert in the cabin, pretending that there was paperwork that needed to be done urgently- when really, Robert was sat there, chewing his fingernails, listening to the pounding outside.

When they get home, Aaron went right upstairs and into the shower. Robert followed him up to the bedroom with the intention of getting Aaron to talk to him, but those thoughts were dashed with the slamming of the bathroom door, all before Robert had a chance to get a word out.

Robert huffs a breath and goes downstairs to make a brew for the pair.

When Robert gets back upstairs with the drinks, Aaron is out of the shower and is pulling a shirt over his head, hair wet and face red, looking like he might have scrubbed it raw. Robert sets a cup down on Aaron’s night table and goes to change his own clothes. That is when Aaron finally speaks to him, “You getting in the shower?”

‘No,” Robert responds, a bit deflated at that question, hoping his husband was finally going to talk to him about the situation instead, but he will take what he can get, “I’ll do it in the morning, too tired now.”

“Well, got an early start tomorrow, so try not to get in the way,” Aaron frostily bites back before crawling into bed.

“Okay Aaron,” Robert just sighs.

When Robert gets into bed, he inches closer to Aaron and leans in to kiss Aaron’s cheek, only to have Aaron turn away and lay down with his back to Robert. Robert bites his lip and lets out an unsteady breath before shutting off the light and letting the darkness wash over the pair.

Robert remains sitting up, leaning against the headboard, picking mindlessly at the duvet when his eyes start to well. 

“I knew this would happen…” Roberts sniffs into the dark. It is quiet for a moment, only Robert’s sniffles perforating the silence until Aaron rolls over.

“Robert?”

“I knew this would happen. I told you that I would mess up again and you would regret getting back with me. I knew it Aaron.”

“Rob… That’s not what this is about,” Aaron sits up and rubs at Robert’s arm. 

“I did what I thought was right. I would have sold everything we have if it meant keeping you alive and getting you home. And now I have let you and Liv down…again.”

“I know Robert…I get it. I am thankful for what you did for me. But, Robert…I’m scared. Prison…messes people up, and Liv is only sixteen. I am scared shitless Rob, and I don’t know what to do. I am out of options.”

Robert and Aaron are now both crying, sitting side by side in bed, their bedroom still bathed in black.

“My job is to protect her, and I am totally useless.”

“It’s my job too,” Robert adds, “and we will.”

Aaron slides down until he is lying once again, pulling Robert with him. He pillows his head on Robert’s chest, the still falling tears and wet cheeks dampening Robert’s skin.

“How?” he whispers.

“Somehow Aaron…In this family, we never say die.”


	13. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr promt for @aarondingel
> 
> Aaron has a panic attack on a run and finds a friend to help him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come join me on tumblr @7amlecturerambles

Aaron had been running more and more the past weeks. After that day at the prison with Liv, things had been weighing on his mind, all this mistakes, all the signs that he missed…

He talks to Robert, let’s his husband in on those thoughts- but it doesn’t stop them from existing entirely. And running releases all that tension relieves the weight on his shoulders.

And every time he leaves, Robert makes him promise not to over-do it. And this morning is no different. Aaron sits on the edge of the bed, doing up his trainers, trying his best not to wake Robert. But, soon feels a hand on his back, rubbing across its expanse softly.

“Don’t over-do it, yeah?” Robert says groggily, like he could just sense it. 

“Yes, Robert,” Aaron returns, not even bothering putting up a fight anymore, it soothes Robert’s fears and that is enough. Aaron leans across the bed to kiss an already dozing Robert before he tiptoes out of the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aaron begins his run slowly, turning the music up in his ears, hoping that the throbbing bass would drown out everything screaming in his head. But it didn’t.

When a song started, a song that Liv had picked out for him, everything came flooding back to the forefront of his brain. And his anger and frustration and…sheer panic for his little sister began to boil over; making his legs move faster and faster.

By the time the cricket pavilion was in sight, Aaron had reached a full-on panic. Aaron had barely made it up the hill and the crumbling shack before he collapsed on the railing. He keeps his head down, trying to regain control of his breath (and failing), trying to keep the bile that had been percolating in his stomach from actually coming up.

When the world around him finally starts to come into focus again, Aaron opens his eyes only to be met with a tiny nose sticking out from between his feet.

Aaron had to do a double-take, just to make sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him, but no, upon a second look, the little snout was still there. It is only when a whimper accompanies the snout does Aaron crouch down to inspect. He peeks under the dilapidated porch to find the creature, and there, shrouded in the shadows is a tiny black and white pup.

The canine looked a little worse for wear, covered in a layer of muck and a bit frightened a by Aaron’s sudden presence into its world. Aaron puts his hand out, trying to coax the little thing out of the shadows. And it took a bit of time, and Aaron making kissing noises, that wouldn’t normally ever come out of his mouth before the pup would come to him.

He picks the little pup up softly, cradling it in his arms before sitting on the damp grass. The pup’s whines begin to die down just as Aaron’s breathing begins to even out. He continues to stroke the pup softly until its little eyes begin to close. Aaron can’t help but follow suit, his body coming down from the run and the panic attack, all the tension finally seeping away. 

Aaron leans against the pavilion, leaning his head back, the puppy still on his lap, now sleeping away, and closes his own eyes, only intending to do so for a quick minute until he got a second wind. But, when Aaron opens his eyes again, the sun is shining over his head and the sleepy pup is gone. Aaron looks around for the pup, but the black and white creature is no longer in sight.

Aaron was in the process of sticking his hand back under the pavilion where he had found the dog when his phone starts blaring in his short’s pocket.

He grabs it and is greeted with Robert’s photo, seeing that he had missed 12 phone calls and texts from Robert, each getting more and more panicked. 

Aaron is greeted by a frantic “Where are you? What’s happened? Aaron, are you okay?” when Aaron returns Robert’s messages.

“I’m fine Rob, don’t worry. Listen, can you come to the cricket pavilion?”

“Why?” Robert retorts, confusion accompanying the worry in his voice.

“I’ll explain when you get here. Don’t worry Robert, its okay; I just need your help.”

Robert agrees- even though Aaron can tell he is still dubious about the plan, but agrees to come anyway. 

As soon as Aaron hangs up the phone, he goes back to searching for the rouge pup.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Robert arrives at the pavilion and is greeted to the sight of Aaron’s ass sticking up in the air, his top half under the building.

“Umm, what’s going on here?” Robert asks. Aaron quickly pops up and turns to the sound of his husband’s voice.

“Listen, I need to tell you something,” Aaron starts.

“Okay…”

“While I was on my run…” Aaron paused “…I had a panic attack.”

“Aaron! I thought you said everything was okay!” Robert says, starting to panic.

“Don’t freak out Rob, okay,” Aaron reaches out for Robert’s chest, planting his hands there. “But, there was a puppy under the pavilion. He was a dirty bit of scruff Robert. And he ran away and I need you to help me find it.”

“Aaron, you called me to help you find a stray dog when you have just had a panic attack?”

“He could be hurt, or sick, or something. And Rob, he helped me, gave me something to focus on, help me calm down. We gotta find him.”

Robert sighs, but relents, “Okay, let’s get to it then.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Robert and Aaron spend an hour searching through the crumbling building and the brush surrounding until Robert, of all people, finds the little thing curled up in a bush.

The pair takes the puppy over to Paddy where he assesses the damage to the pup, a girl. Luckily, there isn’t any and there also isn’t any tags or a chip either, Paddy asserting her a stray.

Aaron and Robert have a tense talk outside the surgery, but even Robert can’t deny the fact that the little pup had worked her magic on his husband when he needed it the most.

So that is how Robert ended up babysitting Lucky, their little spotted pup and new member to their family, while she slept on the sofa while Aaron went into town for supplies. What did he get himself into?


	14. The Weight on Top of Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come join me on tumblr @7amlecturerambles

Robert awoke with a start. The room was still bathed in black, the only light was the dull glow from the street lamps below peeking through the curtains.

He goes to turn over, attempting to see the alarm clock on his bedside table, establishing the time, but something prevented his actions.

A weight on top of him…Aaron.

Aaron was asleep fully on top of him. His head perched on his chest, Aaron’s arms snaked around his waist, a leg hoisted over his hips.

Stressed and upset were understatements when it came to Aaron’s state of mind in the past weeks. With Liv in prison, all of the memories from the last year had come flooding back, for both of them, but it obviously had hit Aaron ten times harder.

Usually when he was like this, when his mind was going a mile a minute, replaying all of the bad moments, Aaron is distant and standoffish. But now, in this moment, he was more open than Robert had seen him in a while. 

Robert reached his hand forward and run it through Aaron’s soft curls over and over. Aaron starts to stir a bit, and Robert stops the motion, afraid of waking Aaron when this is probably the best nights sleep he has had in a week. But he settles quickly again with a slack jaw against Roberts chest, his breathing soft.

Robert moves his hand from Aaron’s hair to his back, drawing mindless images there while he closes his eyes once again, drifting off into a calm slumber knowing that his husbands mind is at peace, if even for just a moment.


	15. My Head Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: “My head hurts” Robert too Aaron. (anonymous)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come join me on tumblr @7amlecturerambles

Robert had been feeling under the weather for a week. Not particularly sick, but not ‘well’ all the same. And of course, in true Robert Sugden fashion, he didn’t let on that anything was bothering him. 

He had too much to worry about, still being short-handed at the scrapyard, and with the continuous drama the village brings, he just did NOT have time to be ill. And he refused to let some little flu bug slow him down.

That is until one afternoon, Robert was just sitting down at his desk in the portacabin, beginning the arduous process of sorting out this month’s accounts, when he felt as if one of those tools laying about outside had just struck him in the head. The pain soon soothes, and Robert shakes it off, quite literally, scrubbing his hand back and forth across his face before settling into his creaky desk chair, trying to focus on the numbers in front of him. It was just a blip, Robert internally convinces himself.

Except it wasn’t.

As the afternoon wore on, the clock ticking forward, the blinding pang became a full-on cacophony of agony wracking his skull. He had abandoned the account book long ago, and now Robert was cradling his head in his hands at his desk, trying to block out the world around him.

Aaron comes into the cabin in like a hurricane, jolting Robert back into reality, the pain reacting negatively to the swift movement (he didn’t think it was actually possible that the pain could get any worse…but he was proven wrong).

Aaron strips off his coat, dropping it onto the adjacent desk before he turns and spots Robert. The lines of worry immediately make an appearance on Aaron’s face to see Robert huddled and small.

“Robert, what’s up?”

Robert doesn’t register the voice right away, the awareness of his surroundings having to swim its way to the surface.

Aaron walks over to the desk and perches on the edge, tapping Robert on the cheek, beckoning him to look up, “Robert, talk to me. Something is wrong,” worry staining his words.

Robert looks up, his vision foggy, “my head hurts,” he slurs out to his husband.

“Robert, you look bad, we need to get you to a doctor,” Aaron says, trying to hold firm, knowing his husband well enough to know he won’t go without a fight, but scared at the sight in front of him nevertheless.

“I’m fine” Robert barely puffs out, trying to stand up from his seat, only to have the world fall out from under him…and go black.


	16. Splinter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quick ficlet, something silly that popped into my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come join me on tumblr @7amlecturerambles

Of all the ways that Aaron could have possibly injured himself at the bloody scrapyard, this is the way he does it.

No, not dropping a ton of metal on his foot, or chopping off a limb, it was an enormous splinter from the handle of one of his various tools.

He couldn’t find one of his gloves that morning in the cabin, and deciding to test his luck, went about without it. That was until he felt the giant shard pierce his skin.

Cursing and stomping about into the portacabin stirred Robert from his paperwork. Looking up, only to be greeted with Aaron sucking on his finger, pacing the small box room.

“What happened!?!” Robert worries, jumping up from his seat and going over to his obviously distressed husband.

Aaron stops hissing at the sharp pains long enough to show Robert the damage, “splinter,” he grunts.

Robert deflates, “Seriously? I thought you lost your fingers or something.”

“Nice, thanks Robert, I’ll remember that, shall I, the next time you stub your toe and think the world is ending.”

Robert tuts and grabs Aaron by the shoulders, leading him to the seat he had just vacated, “let me look…”

“Fuck off” is Aaron’s only reply.

“No chance,” Robert grabs at Aaron’s wrist, exposing the offending splinter. He sizes it up for a moment and then leans in to kiss Aaron softly on the lips, taking the other by surprise.

They pair continue their lip lock for a minute or two, not that either is keeping track of the time, before Robert pulls back, a shy smirk etched on his face.

“What was that all about?” Aaron questions.

“Got your splinter out” Robert retorts, holding up his prize.


	17. Monday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Monday morning, Aaron’s getting ready for work, with some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come join me on tumblr @7amlecturerambles

It was an unfortunate Monday morning. The only sound permiatting the otherwise quiet bedroom was Aaron’s hand shifting under the blankets to come out and slap the alarm blaring on the bedside table.

With a grunt and a groan, Aaron reluctantly sits up, swinging his legs over the side, running a hand through his untamed curls, scratching his beard.

He HAD to be at the scrapyard this morning. His perpetual skivving had done him no favors, paperwork backing up. And the last thing their household needed was another work-related crisis.

As Aaron goes to stand up, his feet hitting the cold floor (making him regret the entirety of the day already) he hears a quiet whine come from his still slumbering husband, whose hand is already slithering over to Aaron’s vacated side…

Aaron can’t help but sprout a smile at the thought and heads to the en suite for a shower

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron steps out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist.

The chilled air already prickling his skin, making his nipples harden.

He wipes the stray water droplets from his eyes as he simultaneously swipes a hand over the fogged up bathroom mirror. When he regains his vision, he sees a familiar sight in said mirror…

Roberts, leaning on his elbow, still half covered by sheets, hair plastered to his forehead and soft eyes. Aaron turns around to look at the sight. “Did I wake you?”

“Was cold…” Robert mumbles, voice still gristled with sleep.

“Have to work today, soz. Don’t want to be there all day, do I?”

Robert just hums and Aaron turns back to the sink only to stop a moment later when he feels warm hands snake around his naked torso.

Robert pulls him into him, holding him close, kissing his neck, just behind his ear.

Aaron looses himself in the moment, until he is forced to push himself away from his husbands grasp, “I can’t, unless we want the business to go bust…”

Robert continues his ministrations, making Aaron go weak at the knees, until he pulls back…

He grabs at the now damp towel slung low on Aaron’s waist, and pulls it off completely, Aaron shivering at the unexpected rush of cool air.

Robert grabs two handfuls of Aaron’s ass-cheeks, kneading the soft skin, making Aaron sigh in satisfaction.

“Maybe I will tag along, I like some kinds of work…” Robert whispers into the air before landing a slap on Aaron’s bare arse…sliding his own boxers down to the floor.

Aaron takes in Roberts image in the mirror…maybe it won’t be such a waste of a Monday after all.


End file.
